


Numb Hands

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other, Sexual Fantasy, solo masturbation, solo wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: Regor takes some time to himself.





	Numb Hands

It wasn’t often Tyl found time to himself.  The demands of being a part of Grineer High Command, though he had very little say in the overall movement of the Grineer, kept him quite busy.  His general free time was often spent attending to his tubemen. His progeny. The future of the Grineer. The new life that would take them far from this squalor and war.   He moved down the hallways of the sea lab Titania with a certain grace. 

 

There was a spot he knew he would not be disturbed in.  His quarters were never safe -- the doors were unlocked to the tubemen.  He had made a distinct point to always be open for them. To guide them should they need it.  The washrooms were no safer -- those were public. All the Grineer bathed together. Not only was it far more efficient, Tyl believed it helped improve communal bonds.  The only other place he might have some semblance of privacy was sitting on the toilet, and that was not at all ideal.

 

It wasn’t that he was… particularly obsessive about cleanliness.  He just didn’t want to spend more time than necessary on a bucket everyone shat in.  Though, his demands to keep Uranus clean certainly gave him a different reputation. How, he thought, anyone could live in the squalor the galleons boasted was beyond him.  To live in trash and falling apart barracks? Shameful. Grineer life was already so short. Why make it even worse than it had to be? No. His children-- his tubemen -- would live cleanly.  They would maintain their homes. 

 

But that was not his concern for now.

 

He had… not quite an itch, but a yearning.  In spite of being surrounded by progeny and siblings, Tyl Regor was a lonely man.  Painfully romantic, though he kept that on a tight leash. That was only allowed to slip out when he was alone.  Entirely alone.

 

The halls grew emptier and emptier as he wandered to the old part of the lab.  The part where no experiments ran. Where no one had a right to be. Soon he would come across a patch of deep water.  He would sink into that water and push his way through a short tunnel. And at the end of the tunnel was a cave. The cave had been an incredible discovery -- one of the first he’d made upon building the labs on Uranus.  He set it aside in construction, removed all traces of it from the blue prints. No one but he knew it existed. And perhaps his favorite part about this cave was the natural quartz window.

 

It was not clear enough to see through, but it still allowed some amount of foggy light in.  Since the cave’s discovery, Tyl had set about to make it more comfortable. He brought no fabrics.  No blankets. Nothing fabricated. Instead he brought moss spores, cultivated them at the bottom of the cave, carved the bottom of the cave to fit his tired body.  

 

He sank into the moss bed and laid there for a moment, looking at the quartz.  

 

Then he reached for the base of his left arm and flipped a switch.  The hand went numb. He did the same for his right arm. 

 

There was noone in particular he had in mind when he began to run his hands over himself, finger tips tracing the curves of his body, of his stomach, of his hips.  Of his jaw. Some days it took longer than others for him to sink into his fantasy. Who could love a Grineer like this? To pet them. To caress them? To… make love to them?  

 

Tonight he did not give those insecurities any mind.   _ Someone  _ could love him.  Someone beyond his family.   Someone could choose him. Desire him.  It didn’t matter if anyone did, but they  _ could.   _

 

He smiled at the thought.  He had many attractive attributes.  His voice. His mind. His devotion.  He might be… rather unpleasant to look at, but that wasn’t everything.

 

His fingers continued to ghost over his body as he imagined a tender lover brushing over him.  A voice saying his name. His hands began to tease at the edges of his mask, and he leaned into them. 

 

“ _ You may, _ ” he whispered to no one.

 

The hand reached for the latch on the side of his face, pulled it gently, and let the mask slip free before moving it to the side. It was dark enough without his mask, without his visual aid, for him to immerse himself in this temporary world.  The hand moved to his lips, two fingers, one against each lip, and he kissed it. The fingers pressed closer as if to return the kiss. 

 

“ _ I love you. _ ”

 

Fingers trailed against the seams of his suit, pressing against the releases.  The green body armor peeled away slightly; the air cold on Tyl’s skin. The hands continued to move down, pulling the suit off of Tyl, stroking his scarred flesh as they moved.  

 

His body was a monument to his battles.  Many of which he was not proud of. Still, his hands brushed over tired skin, over broken fragile skin, scars, bruises, imperfections.  They stopped at his hips and waited.

 

“ _ I want you, _ ” he murmured, and his hands moved to pull off the codpiece.

 

Beneath it was a slowly growing bulge.  One of the roving hands ran a finger over it.  He groaned as the finger teased, brushing over him again and again until it finally pressed the release on his suit.

 

He still wasn’t fully erect, but he was getting there.  The hands continued to pull off his suit until it hung by his knees.  His legs fell open at a touch on his inner thigh. The fingers traced a scar up to his groin where they stopped.

 

Tyl whined, though it still managed to be a deep hearty whine. 

 

“ _ Don’t stop… _ _ Keep.  Going. _ ”

 

The fingers moved as if they were going to stroke his growing cock, but the moment they grazed his balls, they fell back against his taint.  His legs, which had been spread before, went entirely limp. Two fingers pressed against his skin, one after the other, alternating their strokes.  His breaths grew shallow as the fingers slowly moved to his ass. 

 

They stroked without pushing, one circling while the other teased the center.

 

“ _ I’m not into tha-- oooh… _ ”

 

The other hand had reached for a small bottle of lube and applied it to him.  The teasing finger had… slipped in ever so slightly. Tyl fumbled for a small toy he kept in the cave -- a small vibrator he’d gotten when he was much younger and could almost pass as a regular human.  He set it to the lowest vibration before pressing it against his ass. 

 

It didn’t vibrate so much as thrum.  Every few seconds was a low beat. He closed his legs enough to keep the vibrator in place.  

 

The wandering hands once again grazed against his groin, but they didn’t stop there.   They were back to stroking and ghosting over scars and flesh. He imagined a whispering voice telling him he was loved.   He was beautiful. He was desired. 

 

The back of the palm pressed against his lips again, but this time he eagerly kissed it, and as he did so, his hips bucked.  

 

_ “Oh eager are we? _ ”  

 

He gave his own voice to his fantasy.  

 

_ “Just some… housekeeping left. _ ”

 

The hands brushed down his chest to his groin and erect cock.  He moaned as they began to pet the shaft and cradle his sack. The hands were rough.  They were the hands of someone who worked all their life, and they were almost uncomfortable on his particularly soft skin.

 

He flailed one of his hands briefly as he desperately searched for the lube and the second toy.  

 

Finding it, he pressed the lips of the toy to his own, delved his tongue into it, and kissed it until it was wet. 

 

Tyl continued to press kisses to it while his free hand rubbed lube on his cock.  His thumb dug into his slit, and he almost cried out.

 

Slowly,  _ slowly,  _ he pulled the toy away from his face, trailed it down his sternum and stomach, and had the lips of it press gently to the head of his cock. 

 

“ _ You don’t-- you don’t have to-- _ ”

 

He cut himself off by pushing the toy slowly down his shaft.  He moaned before pressing on the side of the toy to emulate some form of tongue.  

 

“ _ Oh, I. I love you, _ ” he said with a shaky voice.

 

He bobbed the toy on the upper part of his cock, the synthetic lips brushing over veins and sensitive skin.  The hand popped the toy off of him and hovered it over the head once again. 

 

“ _ You could stop now, _ ” he whispered, “ _ And I would still love you.  You could leave me like this, and I would still love you. _ ”

 

That was not how this fantasy would end, but Tyl still enjoyed entertaining the idea.  The toy slipped back down over his cock, bouncing further down with each motion. Seemingly of their own volition, his hips jerked violently against the toy, his cock reaching the top of it.  

 

_ “Oh! Oh I’m sorry! _ ”

 

Yet he did it a second time, and a third.  

 

He continued to cry out apologies as he slammed himself into the toy, as he brought the toy down on himself.  He orgasmed hard with a bellow, and when he was done, he pulled the toy back to his face and pressed a hard and needy kiss to its lips.

 

_ “Oh…. you’re beautiful.  You’re beautiful. _ ” 

 

He laid down against the moss, setting the toy beside him.  He had time to rest. To entertain the thought of a partner for awhile longer before he needed to clean up.


End file.
